


When You Say You Love Me

by Ohmylordy



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Introspection, Songfic, Those Three Little Words, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 19:56:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohmylordy/pseuds/Ohmylordy
Summary: "When you say you love me, the world goes still, so still inside. When you say you love me, for a moment, there's no one else alive" -Josh Groban, Closer





	When You Say You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this piece is taken from a song by Josh Groban of the same name. I have had this in my head for months and finally decided to write it down, It is a gorgeous song and, in my head, perfect for Deckerstar. I highly recommend you give it a listen, as this is a songfic <3

Lucifer is just putting the finishing touches on dinner when he gets the small ping on his phone, informing him that the detective is done with work and is on her way home.

Home.

Whether she is talking about her own place or his, he cannot help but notice that she has started to use the word to refer to both, and he cannot help the warmth and the giddiness that seems to bubble up inside him every time he hears it. He wants to believe that it means that home means him, just as she will always be home to him..

The grin spreads across his face and he knows he must look like a ridiculous teenage schoolgirl. He can’t bring himself to care. 

He feels as if he had been walking on air lately and he doesn’t want it to stop.

He busies himself with setting the table as he waits, getting the lighting just right and positioning everything so she has the best view of the city, just the way she likes it. 

Just as he sets the last piece into place, the elevator dings, and Chloe steps through the door. Her hair is frazzled, as if she had been running her hand through it all afternoon, lines of weariness on her face that speak of the long, exhausting case they had just wrapped up. But he can see the tension visibly fall away from her shoulders as she steps into the room and her eyes meet his, her lips turning up in that soft smile she seems to save only for him.

His heart flutters in his chest a bit.

“Hey, Lucifer,” she greets as she steps up to him, lifting on her toes to press a light kiss to his lips. As she breaks away her eyes fall on the display he’s created and her brow furrows adorably in confusion. “What’s this?”

Suddenly, he feels nervous, worried that it might be too much. “Well, I just thought that I would make you dinner whilst you were finishing up the paperwork,” he shrugs, flashing her a grin and trying to act casual. “I know its been a long case and as I abhor paperwork, I thought I would make myself useful in other ways.”

But she just smiles at him again, “It looks wonderful, Lucifer, thank you. Just let me wash up a bit and change clothes? I feel gross”

She scrunches up her nose in that adorable way that she does and a strange sense of relief washes over him and he knows he is being silly.

“You are always lovely,” he sighs in reply.

_______

They eat in a comfortable silence, each lost in their own thoughts and simply basking in each others presence, the soft music filling the quiet space. He can’t help but stare at her, mesmerized by the way the flicker of the candlelight falls across her face, accentuating her features while also making her look soft. It catches in her hair so that it glows in an ethereal light that makes her look...divine. And when she glances up again and smiles, the light reflects off her irises like stars, as if the love he sees in them is physically shining there for him to see. It takes his breath away.

He wants nothing more than to hold her close and look into those eyes forever.

In the background, he hears the current song taper off as it turns into a soft piano intro of the next. He speaks the words before his brain even has time to register what he’s saying.

“Dance with me.” he breathes.She tilts her head and gives him a curious look.

He takes a steadying breath and holds out his hand to her. “Dance with me?” he asks again, a little more boldly this time.

She places her hand gently in his and lets him pull her up from the table and lead her into the open space between the couches and the piano. He pulls her close to him, resting one hand on the small of her back, and the other firmly grasping her hand in his. 

Her bare feet cause her to barely come up to his shoulder, but he revels in the way that allows him to fully wrap her in his arms, her head coming to rest with her ear pressed to his chest as she melts into his embrace. 

Together, they begin to sway gently to the melody as a soft tenor voice floats over them.

_ Like the sound of silence calling, I hear your voice and suddenly I'm falling _

_ Lost in a dream. _

_ Like the echoes of our souls are meeting. You say those words, my heart stops beating. _

_ I wonder what it means _

_ What could it be that comes over me? _

_ At times I can't move, _

_ At times I can hardly breathe. _

The world around him suddenly seems to drop away, leaving him surrounded by the eb and flow of the music. The warmth of her body pressed to his. His own body aligns with the words as he can feel the breath catch in his lungs as he wonders if she can hear his heartbeat thundering in his chest.

And in many ways it is like falling again; plummeting down into that vast, terrifying unknown. For so long he didn’t know what would happen when he hit the ground but now…

Now she’s here to catch him, to navigate this new labyrinth they have landed in with him, to push away the darkness. 

And it’s not a dream. Its real. So blissfully real.

_ When you say you love me, the world goes still, so still inside. _

_ When you say you love me, for a moment, there's no one else alive. _

He brings his hand up and gently brushes the loose strands of hair behind her ear, stroking his thumb over the smooth, warm skin of her cheek, never breaking his gaze from hers. He hopes that she can see in his eyes, feel it in his touch, just how true those words are, how she stilled the chaos and anger and pain that had once consumed his soul. How she brings him peace every day just by being at his side. 

Because for so long he was alone, doomed to outlive anybody and everybody he might have cared for. And he is terrified of the day he will likely lose her. But tonight, none of that matters, because she is here and she makes him feel as if they could take on the world together, just him and her, exploring eternity. With her no one else -- and nothing else -- matters. 

The tempo begins to pick up slightly, morphing into a waltz-like cadence and he begins to move them around the room and they glide together around the large space in a slow waltz. He never takes his eyes off her.

_ You're the one I've always thought of _

_ I don't know how but I feel sheltered in your love _

_ You're where I belong _

He hopes she can feel them, all of the words of the music, all of the words he so badly wants to say. How strong she makes him feel, how safe. Home.

_ “And when you're with me if I close my eyes, here are times I swear I feel like I can fly, for a moment in time. _

_ Somewhere between, the heavens and earth. _

_ I'm frozen in time. Oh when you say those words.” _

He isn’t falling, not any more. Her neverending faith in him, her love, has given him his wings again, physical and literal. She brings him such a weightless, giddy joy that it bubbles inside sometimes, like now, and he is ready to breakout of the labyrinth and soar amongst the stars with her in his arms.

Time always feels frozen to a being who can exist outside of it, to one who lives forever, but now he feels it doesn’t matter.

_ “When you say you love me, the world goes still, so still inside. _

_ When you say you love me, for a moment, there's no one else alive.” _

The music swells, crescendoing as the song reaches its climax, his heart swelling with it as he allows his voice to join in with Groban’s.

_ “And this journey that we’re on, oh how far we’ve come and I celebrate every moment. _

_ When you say you love me, there’s nothing more to say. _

_ I’ll always feel this way.” _

He never imagined, when he met her, that this is where they would end up that they would have this. They had been through so much together, so much pain and heartbreak, and so many misunderstandings. So many times when he thought they would break beyond repair.

But they hadn’t.

The Devil found the one thing he craved and never believed he deserved, and what he thought he would never be able to give to someone else.

As the music begins to fall away again, they begin to slow until they are simply swaying in each other’s arms again, their breaths mingling together as the world begins to fall back into place.

He pulls back from her and rests his head on hers, basking in the feeling of her. He sighs deeply as he lets the words he has been holding back for way too long slip past his lips on a whisper.

_ “When you say you love me, do you know how I love you?” _

  
  



End file.
